


We'll Stagger Home After Midnight

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Office Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike gets stuck working in the office all night Harvey shows up to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stagger Home After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [challenge #37 - All-Nighter](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/129140094640/challenge-37-all-nighter) over at [Marvey Fic Challenges.](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title taken from "After Midnight" by Blink 182

There's something to be said for the abandoned, shadow-bound halls of Pearson Specter in the middle of the night. Mike loves the solitude, the quiet hum of machinery and the only company being over-worked associates who keep to themselves. No one tries to talk to you in the middle of the night, everyone's too desperate; for sleep, for food, for finally finding the missing piece to their abstract and job-threatening puzzles.

The scratching of his pen and his own quiet breath have been the only sounds circling him for hours now. Cans of red bull lay littered around him and a stone-cold, half-eaten pizza takes the seat beside him. He settled himself in Harvey's office hours ago, wanting the familiar surroundings to help focus his brain. Being here isn't the same as being at home, at being around Harvey, but it's the best he can do at 4am with a pressing deadline. 

*

"Getting there?" Harvey's voice makes Mike's head shoot up from the file he'd been focused on. 

Harvey's leaning against the glass in the doorway, relaxed and casual, jeans and a henley seeming completely out of place in contrast to his usual suits in these surroundings.

Mike has to resist the urge to rub at his eyes, to shake his head to make sure he’s not imagining things. He realises belatedly he's staring and softens his face into a smile, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Harvey returns the smile, pushing off the door frame and moving into the room, "I woke up and you weren't home yet. I tried calling but you didn't answer so I figured you weren't anywhere close to being done."

He scowls at the pizza sitting on the soft leather but doesn't say anything, instead just moving the box onto the glass table and sitting down beside Mike.

“How’d you know I’d be in here?”

“I stopped by your cubicle first. Doesn’t look like it’s been touched for hours.” It’s a statement but the question is still clear in Harvey’s tone.

“I missed you. And being in your space helps me concentrate.” Two years ago Mike would never have even dreamed about admitting such things. Where they are now… Mike would give anything to see that look of love shining in Harvey’s eyes.

They sit in silence for a few moments, focusing only on one another until Mike can’t help but let his curiosity run free once again, “You didn’t really answer my question. What are you doing here? You should be enjoying some rest.”

"I don’t sleep too well without you there anyway. Thought I'd come help out."

"Help out or distract me?" Mike can't help but tease, leaning ever so slightly into Harvey's side and feeling a hundred times better, and a hundred times more exhausted, for it.

"Help out." Harvey gives him a knowing smirk, "At this point I just want to get you home."

"Well at this rate I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Mike does let himself fully collapse against Harvey then. 

"That's what I'm here for." Harvey's arm circles around Mike's shoulder, holding the younger man close as Harvey's fingers find their way into the edge of Mike's hair. "How about you take a nap and I'll keep going over this stuff?"

Mike lets himself enjoy Harvey's ministrations for a few moments before straightening up, moving away from the warmth of Harvey's body. He gives him a soft smile and moves to pick up his own file again, "Like you said, I just want to get home."

Harvey places a soft kiss to the side of Mike's head, picks up another file and a pen and settles in to start working.

*

Harvey’s not there ten minutes by the time he’s lost track of the number of yawns Mike has let loose. It’s obvious the younger man is struggling to focus, he’s reading at a much slower pace than usual, his finger following the words, back-tracking more than once. Harvey puts his own file down to study Mike, to watch him work, and can see plainly how exhausted he is. There’s a slump to shoulders suggesting the ache in his muscles and there are bags under his eyes showcasing the lack of sleep that’s bordering on close to a week now. Harvey knows how much this case has been stressing out his partner, he knows how little sleep he’s had these past few days, he knows how often the bed has remained empty all night. As adorable as Mike looks when he’s tired, Harvey can’t let it go on.

“Hey.” He stills Mike’s hands with his own, smiling softly when the younger man turns to look at him again. Mike’s hand is shaking slightly under Harvey’s palm and his eyes are slowly turning bloodshot. That decides it; the kid definitely needs some sleep. 

There’s a sudden curiosity in Mike’s eyes that wasn’t there a moment ago, like he can tell Harvey’s scheming something but he’s not entirely sure whether he’ll like the plan or not.

He doesn’t take his gaze away from Harvey’s but he’s aware of the file being taken out of his hand and the increasing closeness of Harvey’s body to his own. The press of lips against Mike’s throat makes him moan, the touch more than welcome after too long apart. Mike loses himself to Harvey’s movements, to the feel of soft lips and a warm tongue sliding up and down his neck, the occasional bite drawing loud moans into the room. 

Mike lets himself enjoy the touch for a few moments. He revels in the proximity of Harvey’s body, of the press of lips he’s been denied too long and despite his exhaustion he can’t help the thrum of want that runs through his body.

Despite the want, he’s trying to focus, the work is too important and 9am seems to be approaching way too quickly for his liking. He tries to pull away from Harvey, to concentrate again on the papers in front of him instead of the hot tongue that has found its way up behind his ear.

“What are you doing?” Mike manages to force out, the words sounding more like a groan than anything else.

“Helping.”

“Helping or hindering?” 

“Definitely helping.” Harvey moves his hand into Mike’s lap, cupping his crotch and enjoying the breathless gasps that escape the younger man’s throat.

“I know-” Mike’s words are broken off by a gasp, Harvey’s hand rubbing in the best way while he moves further down Mike’s body, “I know what you’re doing.” And he does. Mike has no doubt about Harvey’s intentions whatsoever, and while an orgasm would be very much appreciated after almost a fortnight without one, it would also be extremely counterproductive. The thing is, with Mike being this exhausted, an orgasm would send him to sleep almost immediately and Mike knows Harvey knows it.

Harvey doesn’t even dignify that with a response, instead he slides down onto the floor at Mike’s feet and makes quick work of his button and fly. He mouths at Mike’s cock through the younger man’s underwear, Mike’s head flinging back with a loud groan. The sight of Harvey on his knees for him never fails to unravel Mike completely and all other thoughts immediately vanish from his mind.

The sudden feel of Harvey’s lips sucking around the head of Mike’s cock has him bucking his hips and grasping for hold in Harvey’s hair. The older man just goes with the movements, tongue sweeping around Mike as he bobs his head up and down, sucking and kissing, delighting in the sound of Mike’s moans.

It doesn’t take long for Mike to feel his impending orgasm building up; it’s been way too long since he’s been with Harvey, too long since he’s even had the opportunity to think about it, and in any other situation he’d be embarrassed at how quickly he’s about to come. Now with Harvey on his knees before him, eyes locked onto Mike’s as he takes him deep down his throat, Mike can’t help but let it all go. He grabs on tight to Harvey’s hair as he shoots his load down the older man’s throat, the feeling of Harvey swallowing around him almost too much to bear.

He feels himself slip from Harvey’s mouth but finds himself unable to focus on little more than getting his breathing under control. He’s aware of Harvey fixing his pants and zipping him back up before a soft kiss is pressed against his lips and suddenly he’s out like a light.

*

Mike wakes with the sudden shock of a person who never intended to fall asleep where they were. He’s sprawled out along the sofa in Harvey’s office, neck aching from where his head had been hanging over the side of the cushion and there’s early morning sunlight streaming through the windows. 

“Sleep alright?”

Mike whips his head around to face the source of the noise and is pleased to find Harvey smiling gently back at him. Mike simply groans and rolls his eyes, finally sitting up properly and stretching out the muscles in his back. He can’t deny that he does feel somewhat more human after catching a few hours rest. He attempts to rub the sleep out of his eyes before shaking his head and finally making eye contact with Harvey.

“That was sneaky.”

Mike will never admit it but he loves the smirk that takes over Harvey’s face, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” Mike can’t help but laugh. He really does feel a hundred times better. He yawns and stretches again before checking his watch: 6.45am, “Shit!” 

Mike scrambles for the paperwork still scattered around the office, tossing pages aside while he desperately searches for the file he’d been reading when Harvey arrived.

“Mike.” Harvey waits a few moments before realising his boyfriend is definitely not listening to him and then tries again, “Mike, stop!”

The younger man halts his movements immediately, gaze snapping up to meet Harvey’s finally.

“You don’t need that file, I’ve got what you’re looking for right here.”

Harvey hands the file over to Mike and relaxes back in his chair, smirk plastered across his face while he watches the younger man speed-read through the pages. Harvey can pinpoint the exact moment Mike finds what he was looking for.

Mike’s face breaks out into a massive grin as he looks up at Harvey, “You found it?” Harvey simply nods, obviously impressed with himself and wanting Mike to know it, “This is… This is brilliant!” 

Mike stands suddenly and is straddling Harvey’s lap before the older man can even blink. He takes Harvey’s face in both hands, kissing him quickly, once, twice, before he pulls back with another wide grin.

“I can’t believe you found it.”

“Well… I did have some help. Some associate went through the first few hundred files until 4am.”

Mike can’t help but laugh and kisses Harvey again. He knows it’s getting closer to business hours and they probably shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of Harvey’s office but neither of them particularly care at that exact moment.

“Thank you.” Mike pecks Harvey on the lips once more, “Thank you for helping me. I really needed the sleep.”

“And after the meeting with Thompson you can have a bit more.” Mike tilts his head slightly and looks at Harvey, curiosity blazing in his eyes. “I think you’ve earned yourself a day off after this. I know it’s been hell for you.”

Mike can’t stop kissing the older man, thankful Harvey hasn’t pushed him away yet, “Thank you for the offer but I’d rather spend some time with you.”

Harvey grins up at him, all teeth and cheekiness, “Oh I’m coming home too. I think you definitely need to thank me for last night.”

“Was definitely the best all-nighter ever.”

“Easy for you to say.” Harvey grumbles good-naturedly and Mike simply laughs out loud and kisses Harvey again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments are food for my soul <3


End file.
